


What's That Smell?

by Typingkitten



Series: Overwatch Alpha/Omega/Beta series [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Ana Amari, Alpha Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, Eavesdropping, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, Knotting, M/M, Omega Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Omega Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typingkitten/pseuds/Typingkitten
Summary: Thought I'd try my hand at this kind of thing...Brigitte's day gets off to a bad start.





	1. Fragrance & Sausages

"Prr?"

The bright morning sun graced itself through a crack in the curtains, and shone ceremoniously onto a young Swede straight upon her face. Her arms outstretched amongst the pillows made an easy target for her white cat, that jumped up onto the bed, purring loudly into her ear he made his presence known it was time to get up. Now.

"Prr?" He rubs on her face. He places a paw on top of her nose, then cheek, then nose again. He rubs firmly against her face, sticking his mouth into her ear, he purrs loudly beginning to drool.

"Egh, fy fan, Odin..." Brigitte grumbles and turns over, straining to open an eye. Odin purrs and kneads her back through the duvet. Brigitte squints an eye at the clock, her eyes widen in shock, the alarm failing to ring by thirty minutes. She bolts out of bed, falling flat on face. 

"Aargge heeelvete!" She rolls getting up, and at the same time ridding herself of her pajama bottoms and tank top. Rushing through her bathroom routine, she gets dressed. A uniformed black t shirt with the Overwatch logo over the left breast and rank on her left shoulder, with initials, dark grey military trousers and black boots. 

She grabs her blueprints that she was working on the previous night, opens the door, and pauses. She looks back at her cat that stares at her with his one shimmering green eye.

"Kom da!" Odin purrs as he follows her, like he does every morning to get breakfast. In fact, he follows her everywhere, to every meal, and all over the base. 

If Brigitte didn't hurry to get breakfast and feed Odin, she will be late to the meeting. Fareeha will have her arse on a plate if she's late. Her long strides and loud footfalls echo down the hall, but, something makes her stop in her tracks and sends a shiver down her spine. She sniffs sharply and huffs, her ears perking she twists her head to the right to a door that leads outside. A faint smell, but with certain pheromones that is making her heart jump. A flower and fresh grass... Brigitte doesn't have time for this! She arches her neck and shakes her her arms off, rattling the tube in her hand containing the blueprints. Her pulse gently thrums in her temple.

Finally, she made her way to the canteen. Not hearing the greetings from Angela, Lena and Jesse, she grabs a glass of water and downs it. Odin looks up at her and meows loudly. That seems to snap her out of her trance, she looks over at Angela.

"Sorry?"

"I asked, are you okay?" Angela tilts her head, concern growing across her face.

"You're looking a bit peaky, Love! Catchin' a cold? Because if you are stay away from me because I really really hate colds, it's the snot, yeah? Just so much snot, then there's tissues every where so much bloody tissu-mmpffhmpf" Angela grabs a hold of Lena's lips. Still looking at Brigitte, she waits for an answer.

"Err, yeah, it's just... do you guys smell something? Is there a fragrance in the temperature control system?" Brigitte is unknowingly flexing a bicep while resting a hand on her hip. Angela raises an eyebrow, Odin circles Brigitte looking up at her. He meows loudly again.

"No. Not that I'm aware" Angela sips her coffee letting go of Lena's lips. She rubs her mouth. Odin leans a paw on Brigitte's leg, he trills a purr and meow. Brigitte puts an unopened can of beans on the floor for him, picks up her work and walks off running a hand through her hair. Odin looks at the can, he sniffs it, he looks at the three sat at the table. Jesse was too preoccupied cleaning his nails with a knife to take notice. Lena laughs.

"Someone is a bit sixs and sevens today" Angela looks at Jesse, she leans into Lena and whispers.

"An omega is going into heat... and it looks like Brigitte is about to experience a first heat... which will probably send her into a rut..." Angela groans and rubs her forehead. "Never a dull moment"

"But, Jesse isn't picking up an Omega" Lena points her finger at him. Angela shrugs.

"I think nearly every Alpha is mated on this base, as far as I'm aware they all have something sorted... but, Brigitte is worrying me. I need to find the omega, they must have been forgotting their surpresssants" Angela gets up, she quickly feeds Odin, then marches away. Lena watches her go, she sticks her fork in the half of a sausage Angela left, but at the same time, Jesse did too. They stare at each other. 

"I got all day, Puddin'" Jesse smirks.

"I have no plans... you... fake cowboy!" Lena leans forward. Jesse tilts to the side, then releases a deadly ripping fart that could shake the foundations of the base.

"You think that bothers me?"

"Wait for it..." Jesse lifts a finger.

"I do-... oh... oh bloody hell! Eugh what the hell did you eat! My eyebrows will singe off! Eugh bugger me!" Lena pulls her top to cover her nose.

"Heh. D'ya give up? I got plenty more, Buddercup'"

"Not on your pretty jingly spurs..." Jesse arches an eyebrow. He sighs and pulls a face as if to say 'You asked for it'. 

\----------------------------

Brigitte stumbled to the meeting room door and opens it a touch, but what hit her in the face made her dazed, her vision blurred, as her senses was hit full whack with omega heat. She huffed trying to get this thick delicious delicate scent out of her nose. It coated her soft palate and the back of her tongue causing her to heavily salivate. The blood pumped around her veins at an alarming rate protruding some veins on her muscles. Her breathing became ragged, her cock started to become erect. She didn't understand what was happening, all she knew was that she had to get under control and curb her desire to mate, and before she went full rutt-head.

The door was only slightly opened with Brigitte standing there shivering with her hand on the handle. Suddenly it was jerked open, sending Brigitte forward and face first into Fareeha Amari's firm chest. Brigitte was tall and well formed, but Fareeha was a taller stronger Alpha, also being her superior, that was peering down at the young Corporal.

"You're three minutes late" Fareeha pulled her in, grabbed the tube and bonked her on the head with it. Brigitte blinked and sat down trying to get her breathing under control, but the scent was so thick. She looked around, her vision squared on Hana... the Omega trembling before her biting her lip and flinched in arousal. Brigitte let out a quiet moan, her pupils dilating.


	2. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little two get some help from Ana and Angela!
> 
> We also find out who wins the sausage!

The meeting draws on about armour and MEKA improvements, Fareeha is stood at a large holo-screen talking/ pointing out plans, addressing the attendees; Torbjörn, Brigitte, Hana, Reinhardt and Ana who is over seeing the meeting. 

Ana slowly taps her index finger on the table, moving her eye between Brigitte and Hana. She obviously knew Hana was in a strong heat, yet the young omega's pheromones didn't bother the older Alpha, she had been very much sated that very morning. Ana knew, also, for a fact that Fareeha would be okay, even though Ana could see her daughter was only slightly bothered by the scent, rubbing her nose every few minutes but showing no other typical alpha behaviour signs. Torbjörn had his wife at the base now so he was fine. Reinhardt and Ana were bound to each other now, she was just happy that another omega was in the room if not just for moral support. 

Brigitte's death-like grip on the chair arm was starting to pull it up by the stitching. She couldn't hear Fareeha, all she could do was stare at the omega in front of her that's squirming in her seat. Her and Hana always got on, the past year of playing video games, flirting and helping look after Odin has been slowly building up to something, she just felt too shy, which is strange for an alpha, and which is why she is struggling to come to terms with how she's reacting. Her face is a portrayal of arousal and confusion. Sweat starts to roll down her chest and neck, slowly panting with a quiet staggering breath. 

Hana is leant back in her chair shivering from heavy arousal of her heat. The deep molten feeling in her groin unbearable, almost to the point of painful, that she doesn't dare cross her legs in case she whines. Brigitte's stare is only making things worse for the young Korean, she wraps an arm around her waist and bites her thumb, but even that sends shudders down to her core. Hana unconsciously bares her neck to the side as a signal of her willing submission to Brigitte, moving her eyes towards the amped up Swede, Brigitte flexes her shoulders and arms by gripping the chair tighter. Hana moaned quietly at the display of strength. 

A loud intentional clink cuts through the atmosphere making everyone jump. Ana had put her cup down on it's saucer onto the table, she smiles over at Brigitte. 

"You brought the wrong schematics, Habibti, could you please go and get the right ones?" She keeps smiling and leans back into the chair. Brigitte is about to look back at Hana but Ana smacks her hand on the table. She snaps her head to Ana and growls quietly. Ana remains confidant and cool, she nods to the door, using a bit of her Alpha-voice.  
"Go on" Brigitte slowly got up, her arousal evident down below causing Hana to breathe harder. She left the room and stalked away. Hana slumped in her chair and grasped her abdomen finally groaning. Ana looks sympathetically at her, using a calm voice. "Go on to Dr. Ziegler, Malak"

Hana rose from the chair gripping the table. Her legs shook as she made her way out. Ana looked pointedly at Fareeha. 

"Honestly, Fareeha, you need to be more aware of your surroundings. You should have called the meeting straight away" Ana folds her arms while chastising her daughter. Fareeha straightens her back defensively. 

"I thought it would be okay, things will be in order soon... " She rubs the back of her neck looking to the ground. "I better make sure she gets there safely" Fareeha sighs, shoving her hands into her pockets. Ana nods.

"So you should" She sips her tea. Fareeha quickly leaves, sending Angela a quick message about their arrival. 

"... to be young again and to experience your first heat with your love" Reinhardt sighs dreamily. Both Ana and Torbjörn look at him with an eyebrow raised. "YOU WOULDN'T GET IT IT'S AN OMEGA THING!" He slams his fists upon the table. Ana chuckles and pets his thigh. She narrows her eye at the bottom of her china cup. She tuts at the chip etched permanently there.

"Fareeha owes me a new cup"

\-------------------------

Hana whimpers and stumbles through the halls making her way to the med bay. She clutches her stomach as a string of shivers rip through her, she didn't even notice Fareeha walk up beside her. She jumped as the alpha leant down, but only worry was spread across her face. 

"Hana, let me escort you to Angela, she's expecting you..." Fareeha slowly holds a friendly arm out. Hana flinches back.

"P-please... don't... what if you..." Hana's voice quivers. Fareeha sighs.

"Hana, please... I am well mated with Angela this morning... three times... " She mumbles the last part into her hand looking away, a flush creeping to her cheeks. Hana nods and closes her eyes, she whines leaning over starting to pant. Fareeha decides to take action so she bends down and lifts the small omega bridal style, Hana yelps. She curls up against Fareeha's chest and inhales her scent deeply, Fareeha clears her throat, staring ahead. Even though she has a mate, she is still an alpha carrying a vulnerable omega in a strong heat. Thankfully, Fareeha is an experienced alpha with self control drilled into her.

She comes to the door and bangs on it with her foot. When Angela answers she puts her fingers to her mouth. 

"Oh, my..." She snorts in amusement. Fareeha looks really uncomfortable, Hana has her arms around the alpha's neck, nuzzling and sniffing her. She walks past Angela and puts the troublesome little omega in a private room. She goes to the sink and splashes her face with cold water. The amused Doctor kisses her cheek. "Well done" She grins.

Angela straps a device around Hana's wrist that takes her pulse and temperature, she also checks her eyes.

"Liebling, when did you present and when was your last heat?" Angela gets her a glass of water. Hana drinks with vigor.

"Erm... a month before I joined Overwatch, and I've never had one because... I kinda purposely took the meds to prevent continuously" Hana curls up on the bed and whimpers. Angela sighs and gives her an emergency suppressant. 

"This will take the edge off. But, really... how did you miss out on the first heat? It is critical to have at least three a year, or this will happen, sweetie" She pets Hana's hand soothingly. Hana mumbles into her arm.

"I need Brigitte..." Angela blinks.

"Eh, you are only saying this because you are craving an alpha. Also, Brigitte is heavily affected by you right now... " Hana whines.

"I need heeer... I really like her, she's like, really cool and we get on! You don't get it" Hana grabs Angela's doctor coat's sleeve. Angela sighs and covers her hand.

"I do, Liebling. I really do. I have been in the same situation... when I first got together with Fareeha... heh" Angela pats Hana's hand and looks away. Hana sits up.

"Then you, like, understand where I'm coming from, Doc! This is going to be who knows how many days of hell! Ahhh, if you don't believe me then read my diary, I'm nuts about her!" Angela smiles kindly, gently making her lay down again.

"I think the suppressant is working a little" She checks the device around Hana's wrist. "Your heart rate is elevated and body temperature is a bit elevated though. Well, it's to be expected. Rest here, okay? Press the call button if you need me" With that, Angela went back into her office, she looks at Fareeha who is looking at the model skeleton. "Making a friend?" She grins, Fareeha smiles at her. She sighs rubbing the back of her neck, the beads in her hair softly tapping together. 

"They remind me of us. I believe her you know. Hana. I see how they steal glances at each other, look at each other, flirt, how Brigitte makes herself look bigger when another alpha walks by, how Hana gets closer to Brigitte stopping what she's doing when another Omega gets too close... why did it take for this to happen?" Fareeha leans back on a table and folds her arms. Angela walks over and rubs her alpha's bicep.

"I know, Liebling... Maybe... we should let them have it out together. I know they're inexperienced, and Brigitte is an inexperienced alpha... which is why, you, my big strong alpha, is going to coach her before we send them off to fuck like rabbits" Angela grins up at her mate as the praise makes her puff her muscles a little bit.

"Meeeh. Okay, as long as Hana is safe" Angela firmly nods.

"I just took care of that... now we wait. Coffee?" Fareeha slides a strong hand to rest on Angela's waist, she kisses her cheek and pulls her into a warm loving embrace. Angela hums pleasantly and rests her head on Fareeha's shoulder, draping her arms up and around her neck. Fareeha nuzzles Angela's ear and hair causing the Swiss to giggle softly. "I like it when my alpha is soft and sweet"

"I always am..."

"I know"

\------------------------------

Brigitte stomped through the hallways on her way to her quarters, she rubs her eyes with her palms then shakes out her arms. She grunts through her nose. 

As she comes to a door, she halts her footsteps, looks around, then smacks her forehead. She'd only followed a trail of Hana's scent to the hangar, she sighs and turns around agitated with herself. Her erection was starting to become painful as it strained against the material, she decided to go see Dr. Ziegler to get the day off. At least until Hana's heat subsidised. She adjusted herself and groaned leaning against the wall, wiping her brow she stomped off again almost colliding with a worker.

As she rounded the corner upon Angela's office she stopped. Hana's scent was strong again, hanging in the air... but mingled with another alpha. Brigitte snarls and fails to open the door, so instead hammers on it causing Angela to jump.

"Gott... Fareeha, just let her in before she either breaks in the door or ruts a hole in it" Angela takes her glasses off, leaning on the desk looking expectantly at the door. Fareeha sighs deeply, pressing the button to allow the young agitated alpha inside. To which she falls in again, because it seems the silly thing was trying to force slide the door open, she bumps into Fareeha for the second time that day but quickly straightens up and snarls at her. Fareeha arches an eyebrow, Angela snorts behind the back of her hand.

"Where is she... she doesn't belong to you... she's mine... you have a mate!" Brigitte squares up at the taller alpha, and also stronger Alpha, the fact fleeting from memory. Fareeha resists grinning, because alpha issues are serious... even though they aren't competing, she needs to calm Brigitte. 

"Calm down, I don't want her. She's also not yours, yet" Fareeha quickly added because Brigitte flashed her canines and growled. "But I believe you won't hurt her. Now, what we wi-" She's cut off as the private room is opened, Brigitte's eyes are snapped to Hana and dilate.

"Hey, Doc, I feel okay enough to go to my roo-..." Her gaze falls on Brigitte, then over her body and finally falls on the bulge. She whimpers and puts a hand on the wall. Brigitte flares her nostrils huffing loudly, Fareeha puts a hand in her pocket but the movement causes Brigitte to snarl at her. Angela suddenly slams her hands on the table. Everyone jumps.

"I've had enough. We're getting no where. You" She looks at Fareeha "Take Brigitte to Hana's quarters. We'll be there in five" Fareeha nods once, basically dragging Brigitte out the door.

\--------------------------

Brigitte is sat on the couch, looking at the door. In fact, her gaze could probably melt the door. Fareeha had some sort of nose pray she virtually shoved into Brigitte's nostrils, the spray itself seemed to clear up her airways... it was like having a breeze wash over as a smog cleared your vision, it is short lived as her surroundings hung heavy with 'her' omega's scent. She has experienced a scent from an Omega heat before... but, why did Hana affect her?

Brigitte unbuckles, and unzips, her trousers shuddering from the fabric sliding along the sensitive head of her cock. Her breath is heavy, palming the hot skin through the skintight boxers. She inhales sharply through her teeth gently taking the shaft inside. Leaning back on the couch and her head, her hand slowly massages the skin up and down. She whines in her throat, thigh muscles tensing, hips rocking.

Beep!

Faster than high noon, Brigitte removes her hand bolting to a standing position. The door opens and Hana is nudged inside by Angela before it shut. Brigitte's eyes dilate, she huffs and growls softly to entice the omega. Hana looks over the alpha slowly, appreciating the defined lines of her arms and build, long sturdy legs... with fly open and large cock straining against thin material. Hana pants and licks her lips sensually presenting her neck, their eyes meet.

"... I can't take this anymore" Within a few moves, Hana moved across the room to Brigitte, removed her own t shirt and jumped up at the alpha, wrapping her little legs around the strong hard core of the Swede. Brigitte growls in arousal finally the both of them getting their prize.

Mouths fall upon each other in desperation, tongues glide in a mutual dance and lips seal in a searing promise. Desperate grunting, panting and whining fill the air. Hana pulls her alpha in close with her legs, drapes one arm down her back digging finger nails through the shirt like an anchor, and the other hand holds the back of Brigitte's neck. Brigitte wraps her strong arms around Hana's thighs, rutting into her crotch. Hana grabs a bicep and grinds down in response, letting go of the desperate kiss she throws her head back and moans loudly. Brigitte keeps rutting, the sensitive head of her cock prodding Hana's clothed wet entrance, she leans forward nuzzling the omega's throat, licking it softly.

"Ha-na... please... I don't want to hurt you" She groans deeply into the skin of Hana's collar bone.

"You won't, I'm ready, I need you... we need each other. Take me, my alpha" Hana nuzzles her cheek on Brigitte's cheek. The alpha groaned at being called out by her omega. She walks to the wall rubbing her face and placing wet kisses on Hana's throat, while Hana gets to work reaching down shoving the work trousers past Brigitte's hips. She takes the alpha's cock out gently making the larger girl shudder, she plops Hana down for a moment, virtually rips Hana's trousers off and promptly picks her up with help from Hana jumping up, slamming her against the wall with an onslaught of kisses. "Please... just take me, don't stop" Hana's breath is hot in Brigitte's ear sending a full body shudder down the Swede's spine. 

Hana reaches down between them places her fingers on the twitching member, she places it to her sodden entrance, the wet covering her mound and inner thighs now also covering the underside of Brigitte's hard thick shaft from where it rested. She gasps loudly as it glides fully inside her fire making her come instantly. The walls clamp, twitch and try to milk the cock inside her. She cries loudly gasping for breath. Brigitte doesn't move, she places a hold on her neck with her teeth moaning into the skin, her thighs quake beneath her as Hana clings for dear life. 

As the orgasm stop Hana starts to rock her hips, signalling she's ready, Brigitte keeps her hold on Hana's neck growling softly and juts her hips up. Hana cries out each time trying to keep a grip on reality. 

"Ah- D-dont... AH stop! AAH!"

\--------------------------

Outside the door Angela and Fareeha are listening in.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Fareeha jumps at a sudden wail from Hana, listening to the rhythmic thumps against the wall. 

"... yeeeahh" Angela nods slowly. "Maybe someone should stay just in case?"

At that moment a triumphant Lena walks around the corner with a skip in her step, eating half of a sausage. She spots the two with their ears on the door, she grins and steps forward.

"... SAMWISE GAMGEE! HAVE YOU BEEN EAVESDROPPING!" She points her sausage at them. Angela yelps in fright, falling back into Fareeha's chest, who doesn't move. Angela looks shocked, Fareeha looks confused. 

"What, it's from an iconic scene from Lord of the Rings... Gandalf?... ring any bells? Eugh. Hopeless" Lena throws her arms up and keeps walking. Fareeha grabs the back of her jacket making her lose her breath for a moment. 

"Lena, stay here and make sure no one gets hurt in there" Fareeha nods her head to the door, takes Angela's hand and walks away. Angela giggles and winks at Lena who just stands there, sausage forgotten. 

"You what, why? I don't... hello? Can you at least bring me a cuppa?! ... are they shaggin' in there?" Lena leans back, she groans and slides down against the wall beside the door, shoving the sausage in her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have lift off ;)
> 
> I've never written smut before, let me know how it's going!
> 
> I hate it when I quote a film and no one knows what I'm on about. 
> 
> Get ready for the last chapter...


	3. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just full of smut... with a dash of fluff for good measure!

The rhythmic thumping and high pitched cries get louder against the wall, Lena just stares at the wall, sat in the hallway. Hana's desperate cries for Brigitte to go harder make Lena furrow her brow and huff.

"Oh, bloody hell" She checks her watch.

Brigitte grunts and huffs into Hana's neck giving it all she's got, sweat pours down her back and face, she licks at the sweat glistening Hana's neck. She shrieks as another orgasm shakes through her body, stretching her legs out from around Brigitte's firm torso, and clinging to her neck. Her voice draws out in a husky moan jumping from her alpha humping into her. Brigitte's knot is well formed by now, her thrusts slow down. She nuzzles Hana's neck breathing heavily and adjusts her grip.

"Mm I want to knot you..."

"DO IT!" Brigitte laughs into her neck, Hana whines and clings on harder rolling her hips against her to urge the knot inside. Brigitte pressed her hips up, trying to slip the knot inside, Hana takes in a loud sharp breath when half slid in, then her vision went blank as the rest followed. Brigitte let out strangled noises from the back of her throat, Hana's orgasm clenching her so tightly and pulsations she came instantly. Her thighs shake, Hana quivers against Brigitte going limp, panting and whining. Her alpha huffs taking tentative steps backwards until she comes to the couch, she slowly sits. Both sat nestled together knotted, calming down, Hana is cuddled against Brigitte's firm form, she sighs deeply with utter content, her heat satisfied for the time being from being filled with her mate's seed.

Brigitte realises for the first time that Hana is topless. She nuzzles her neck and purrs licking at bite where she held her still but didn't break the skin. Hana blinks, feeling Brigitte purr against her, the sated purr of an alpha after mating giving her the chills and relaxed more.

"Mmm, you're wearing too much" Hana leans back and lifted the hem from the tshirt over her head, tossing it aside, followed by the sports bra. She oggled the firm sculpted body of her mate, tracing her fingers over the ridges on the abdomen making her flinch inside Hana. She presses their bodies together finally, skin on skin contact making Brigitte flush, she looks lovingly into her eyes, wraps her arms around her waist to keep them together. They share an intimate kiss, tongues sliding easily against each other. 

Brigitte moves gentle hands to Hana's hips, she tests the knot and grunts.

"I don't know how long this will take"

"Your knot was kinda large" Hana giggles giving her a kiss. She sighs happily and leans against her chest, Brigitte inhales her scent through her soft chestnut hair, continuing to purr into her neck. They lay there in comfort from finally achieving relief.

\-----------------------------

Lena takes out her tablet and calls Angela.

"Making me bloody sit here... Finally! Angie, they've gone quiet, look, they'll be fine I really don't think I need to sit here and... are you alright?" Lena peers at the screen. Angela's face is flushed at her desk.

"Mhmm! Myep, ja, good... oh, good! Then ehm... leave them... to it..." She suddenly flinches, Lena keeps peering at her, then it dawns on her what she's possibly doing.

"Oh bloody hell, is Fareeha going down on you while you're talking to me!" She frowns at Angela squirming.

"Lena... you are so paranoid... I-I have to go" The call cuts out. Lena jumps to her feet and stalks down the hall mumbling to herself.

\------------------------

Hana shifts on Brigitte's lap and the semi hard cock falls out, she frowns at the lack of fullness but stretches her arms up, pressing her body against Brigitte. Brigitte runs her hands up and down Hana's sides, kissing her smalls breasts intentionally avoiding her nipples. Hana gets off her lap to clean herself off, stumbling as she does, wincing from being rammed.

"H-help yourself to drinks, I'm just going to freshen up" She smiles to Brigitte before vanishing to the bedroom's en suite. Brigitte cracks her neck and sighs, getting up from the couch she makes her way to the fridge. Upon opening it she raises her eyebrows. It's filled with energy drinks, fizzy drinks and snacks, she begins to scour for a bottle of water. She's been to Hana's place before, but Hana always got her a drink and it was always a bottle of water, the fact she always made sure to have some for her made Brigitte smile. 

Upon finding the water, she took an armful of drinks and snacks, she sure didn't plan to leave the living quarters any time soon. As she made her way to the bedroom she took in a breath that made her cock twitch, the scent was back. She went inside and put the items on the bedside table then proceeded to sit on the bed waiting. She groaned as the heat scent got stronger, she wrapped a hand around her now hard cock and stroked it slowly for some relief.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, after Hana cleaned up, she was hit with the burning in her womb again, the urge to make pups strong. She shivered and looked in the mirror, her eyes were dilated and skin flush. Her hand creeped between her thighs, a finger pulling back the hood of her clitoris, another gliding small back and forth over it. She gasped, gripping the sink, becoming a wet mess once again very quickly. She jumped from hearing a low growl come from her bedroom, her heart skipped a beat she almost forgot her alpha. Hana walked to the door, she stared hungrily at her naked alpha sat on the edge of her bed, fully taking in the sight of Brigitte's body, toned from moving and shaping machinery, then defined in the gym. She watched her hand rub her long cock and started to salivate wanting it in her mouth.

Brigitte stared at her small omega there, slim but fit, Hana could run for miles. She beckoned her over to the bed. Hana moves in a way that makes Brigitte growl again, her omega automatically shows her neck submitting to her. The Swede wraps her arms around Hana's midriff and kisses her front lovingly, leaving marks, nibbling here and there. She raises her hands to Hana's breasts and squeezes gently, taking a nipple in her mouth she begins to suck on it using her tongue to move across the tip. Hana grips her strong shoulders hard and moans her name loudly, begging for more. 

Brigitte leans back pulling Hana with her, she turns them around so Hana was on her back. The Omega was overcome with so much emotion, her blood was pumping alarmingly fast making her nipples and clitoris tingle. All she could do was lay there willingly and let her alpha ravish her. Brigitte moaned into Hana's skin while she was kissing slowly from her neck to her throat, laying between her legs on her knees, she rubbed her hot erection slowly on Hana's pelvis, driving the omega mad into a whining squirming mess. She kissed down to her breasts again, marking them, licking them slowly in every direction, she rubs her rough hands up and down Hana's outer thighs. When she finally latched onto a nipple and sucked hard, Hana squeezed Brigitte tightly with her legs, arches her back high off the bed and pushes her hands onto her broad back succumbing to an intense orgasm.

When she falls back Brigitte scoots down the bed and props herself up on her elbows, throwing Hana's legs over each shoulder, then, she helps herself. She licks her tongue flat at the sodden lips in front of her the full length up. Hana silently screams arching her back once more, pushing her hands into her lover's hard shoulders. Brigitte used her tongue to move the slick folds in front of her apart, she moans at the pure scent of her omega and enjoys lapping it up. She focuses her attention on the throbbing clitoris, moving her tongue slowly over it, tensing and relaxing the slick muscle of her mouth to vary the texture. She rolls the side of her tongue back and forth over it, then the underside swiping from side to side, letting the lines rub over the swollen nub, finally she took it in her mouth suckling gently and rubbing with her tongue. Her hands glide over up to Hana's breasts tweaking her nipples.

Hana was beside herself, rolling her hips into Brigitte's mouth, trying to beg her not to stop. She could smell the alpha's scent which drove her crazy, it didn't take much to push her over the edge. She came hard arching up into Brigitte's hands. She falls back against the bed panting, her two orgasms feeling great but doing nothing for the ache down below. When she open her eyes, Brigitte is sat up back on her ankles with knees apart, stroking herself using Hana's juices as lube. Hana reaches down and grabs Brigitte's cock, she pulls it to her entrance in desperation giving her a pleading look, Brigitte leans forward giving Hana a long deep sensual kiss as she moves her hips forward to meet her mates. Hana slips out a high pitched moan wrapping her arms around Brigitte's neck, then legs around her waist, causing her to settle a little more. Brigitte moans deep inside her chest and keeps kissing her, she leans up on her elbows. She can feel the pulsations and walls clench deep inside Hana, desperate for movement but also wanting to savour the moment.

Brigitte leans up on her hands starting to move, she groans at how wet Hana is, at how easy she slides in and out. Hana grips Brigitte's wrists as she's pounded into, gasping each time the bed squeaks. Brigitte's blown eyes bore down into Hana's making her shiver.

"Brigitte... P-please... " Her alpha ducks her head giving her a kiss. She sits up on her knees and holds Hana's waist. She drives harder into her, panting, grunting, sweat trailing down her body, she watches Hana grip the headboard calling out her name. "I'm so close! Ah! So ah! Close! AH!" Brigitte bites her lip looking down to where they meet, her formed knot ready to fit inside she pushed it against the entrance causing her to be fully inserted. She thrusts before cumming hard at the same time, her vision goes blank as she ruts hard a few times into Hana's spasms, Hana herself screams out digging nails into the hard forearms of her alpha. Brigitte rocks to prolong their bliss, when she's done she shakily leans her body down on top of the small omega, wrapping her arms under her shoulders nuzzling her neck. 

Hana pants taking a few minutes to get her bearings straight, she can feel a weight on her and a hears a noise. Finally, she realises it's her mate on top of her purring into her neck. Brigitte gently rolls them to the side, careful not to pull the knot, she wraps her strong arms around Hana and rests her face between her breasts, she begins her sated purr again. Hana yawns and smiles giving her alpha a kiss on top of her hair. They both fall to a blissful sleep.

\-----------------------------

Lena sighs deeply, laid on her couch reading a book. She flops it on the table and plops a cushion on her face.

"Bonsoir, cherie" Lena bolts up, sending the cushion flying across the couch, she snaps her head in the direction of the window. Widowmaker lounges on the windowsill with rifle laid across her lap. 

"Bloody hell, Love! You scared the shit out of me! And get in here before anyone sees!" Amèlie sighs, lazily walking in. Before walking past Lena, she grabs her waist and dips her towards the floor, Lena shrieks in surprise, Amèlie presses her lips against Lena's soft ones, then swiftly stands her upright. She graciously sits on the couch, crossing her long legs, her eyes stare at Lena. 

"Did you miss me, cherie?" Amèlie tilts her head and leans it on her hand. Lena blushes at the question.

"... you know I do" She replies in a quiet voice, playing with her fingers.

"Zen take off all of your clothes, and come 'ere" Amèlie smirks at her, twirling her high ponytail between her fingers.

\----------------------

A couple of days later.

Brigitte drinks heavily from a bottle of water until it's finished, she approaches the bed where Hana waits on all fours shivering. A wet string drips down from her heated centre, a shiver runs through her again. Brigitte gets on the bed behind her, she runs her hands over Hana's bum, massages the area around her hips then rubs her back. She leans forward pressing kisses up her spine reaching around to massage her breasts, Hana grinds back against Brigitte desperate to be filled, she reaches between her thighs in search of her prize, she arches her back more to fondle the warm cock head she finds earning a moan. She places it to her entrance and pushes back, Brigitte pushes forward to meet the sodden heated core, moaning when fully seated inside continuing to kiss her back and rub her breasts, she starts a gentle rhythm rolling her hips into Hana's backside.

Hana throws her head back moaning softly at the gentle lovemaking, she needed her love to bite her, to mark and claim before her heat fully ended. She arched her neck to show off the smooth skin in an enticing manner, and sure enough, Brigitte's mouth was kissing her there nipping at the skin.

"Mmm mark me. Claim me..." She felt the cock inside twitch several times.

"Are you sure, älskling?"

"P-positive, I'm yo-AH! I'm yours! You're mine!" Hana begins to pant moving to her elbows, Brigitte grunts sitting up. She firmly grasps Hana's hips and starts to solidly thrust into her clenching walls. Hana gasps grasping the sheets. She blurts out in the moment. 

"MMMM! Give me your pups! I want your pups!" Hana snaps her eyes open, she buries her face into the sheets out of embarrassment. Brigitte blinks stopping her thrusts for a moment, but picks up again. 

"Not anytime soon... but, one day you shall have my pups. All four of them" She caresses her lower back, Hana just smiles into her arm, she gasps when her alpha gets back into it. She leans forward to lift Hana against her chest, wrapping an arm securely around her waist, her nose breathing deeply from the scent at her neck. Hana whines from being rutted into from a different angle, but loved the closeness and intimacy. She felt between her thighs finding the formed knot.

"I want it..." Hana whispered softly. Brigitte growled jutting her hips up. The knot slots inside causing Hana to instantly climax hard, squeezing the cock inside her milking it for everything. Brigitte groaned as she squirted everything she had, she sunk her teeth into Hana's neck causing the omega to climax again.

\-----------------------

When Hana finally came to, she opened her heavy eyelids, she was laying on her side, head resting on a strong arm with another securely wrapped around her. Against her back was a sated purring alpha, licking at the fresh mate mark on her neck. She whined and squirmed her hips back, Brigitte growled a brief moment shooting a few more spurts inside her, Hana giggled then sighed contented.

"Mmm, I love yyyyarre ya hungry?" Brigitte opened her eyes stopping her ministrations on the mate mark.

"What did you say?" She leans over to stare down at Hana, She blushes and avoids her eyes. 

"Eheh heh heh nothing!" She squirms in the tight hold, accidentally tugging the knot. Brigitte flinches yelping through her throat. "I'm sorry!" Hana looks back up at her, Brigitte captures her lips in a hungry dominant kiss.

"After everything you're shy saying I love you?" They rub noses.

"Well, I say it to loads of stuff, but like... in this situation it's... different. It loses the impact for me, I guess" She draws circles on Brigitte's arm.

"Hmm... how about something different with deeper meaning?... what about from that old classic film you showed me, with the blue tree people? I see you" Hana's eyes go wide.

"OH-EM-GEE that is totally a great idea!" She tries to sit up through her excitement pulling at the knot again. Brigitte yelps pulling Hana close, holding her still with her teeth on the raw mate mark. Hana whines keeping still, Brigitte lets go kissing it. "... i-its a great idea" She yawns loudly. "I see you"

"I see you" They kiss again, settling against each, both fall into a deep sleep, tied together. 

\---------------------------

The next morning at the canteen, Hana is giggling because Brigitte keeps blowing in her ear, whispering things, rubbing her waist. Hana elbows her hard stomach.

"I'm, like, trying to make us toast and coffee, geez!" Brigitte smirks. She picks up Odin and snuggles her kitty that she's ignored for four days. He ignores her, but still purrs.

"Oi oi here's the new pair of mated lovers" Lena grins jumping in a seat. "Pop the kettle on, Love!"

"Now now, don't tease, Lena... just because you have cobwebs between your legs" Ana smirks into her cup. Lena turns beet red at the double meaning and splutters on her words she can't get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, poor Lena!
> 
> I hope my first smut wasn't too bad!

**Author's Note:**

> How will the meeting go now that the mystery omega has been found? Will Brigitte and Hana contain themselves? Who will get the sausage! Find out next episode!


End file.
